


One Night Only

by Undertheblu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheblu/pseuds/Undertheblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needed a distraction. He found Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suppose to be writing a different story....whoops..

 

Steve let Sam drag him to a club, rambling about all the good it would do him and how much he'd enjoy himself. He really wasn't interested in going out, he wasn't going to look for anything other than a drink. But his friend was convinced he needed a distraction from his relationship problems and determined to see it happen.

“I'm telling you, Man. You need this.”

“I need my old life back.” Steve mumbled into his drink. Sam made a face so Steve threw on a smile, “I'm trying, okay?”

The dark club was lit up by the flashing lights, the bass of the music pounding along with the rhythm of Steve's own heartbeat. He downed his drink and promptly ordered another, figuring since he was here and since it would shut Sam up, he might as well. He definitely wasn't ready to be out partying, he was still pining after his husband, still heartbroken. He still didn't understand how his marriage had fallen apart, he thought he'd made Bucky happy, he'd thought they'd both been happy. He sucked in his breath as the memory flashed across his eyes one more time.

He'd come home to find Bucky underneath another man, spread out underneath a man Steve worked with. They'd both looked up, Alexander Pierce opening his mouth to say, _“You should probably leave.”_

Steve shook the thought from his mind, downing the second drink quicker than the first.

“Whoa, I mean, I'm all for partying, Steve, but you may want to take it easy.”

“I thought you wanted me to have a good time.” Steve answered, snapping his fingers for another drink. They found people to hang around with but Steve wasn't really that interested, he played nice and pretended but he'd had enough already. He slipped away from the group, Sam too busy with a girl to really notice or maybe he just didn't care at the moment. On his way back to the bar, he tried to avoid getting bumped and even had to avoid eye contact, too many people trying to pull him into their arms. This was why he didn't want to come, he wasn't interested in being someone's fun for the night, he wasn't there for that.

Waiting at the bar for more drinks, Steve saw a young man saunter up, laughing over his shoulder at his friends. He leaned against the bar in an endearing manner as he grinned over at the bartender, “Talk dirty to me, Babe.”

“Thought you were gonna go easy tonight.”

“I'm a big boy, Matt, I've built up a bit of a tolerance.” The young man rolled his eyes, leaning deeper against the bar, practically purring, “Come on, hydrate me.”

Steve knew he was staring but there was something familiar about him, something in his features that made him so fascinating. Well that wasn't true, it was the way he managed to keep moving while standing still, the way he rolled his head when he spoke, flirting with a fake innocence.

Matt the bartender rolled his own eyes, “Yeah, who's paying for these tonight anyway?”

  “No habla inglés.” The young man answered, shining a particularly bright smile. As Matt turned away to make the drinks the young man glanced over his shoulder and then caught Steve's eye. There was a second where he just stared back, lips parted like he was waiting. Steve shifted his eyes but he'd already been caught.

“Hi.”

Steve returned his gaze, seeing the young man straighten slightly away from the bar, “Uh, hi.”

A smile crept onto the brunette's face, a knowing grin that held Steve where he was. He just stared at Steve for a moment, smirking with some invisible knowledge.

“Do I..do I know you from somewhere?” Steve ventured, the smirk on the young man's face sliding into a full grin.

“I don't know, do I look familiar?”

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath, “A little.”

“Well, if we had met, I'd expect you to remember such a beautiful ass.” He answered, leaning against the bar once more, Steve's eyes darting to his ass as he mentioned it.

Steve smirked and nodded, “Yeah, I guess I'd be pretty disappointed with myself if I forgot that.”

The young man laughed like he hadn't been expecting that sort of reply, momentarily distracted when the bartender passed him two drinks. He glanced back at Steve and scooted closer, “So, you come here with someone?”

His bright blue eyes looked electric under the neon lights, piercing into Steve's own. He'd come here with no intention of enjoying himself, but here he was with this stranger, “Didn't _you_?”

He followed Steve's gaze over to the people he'd originally left, he shrugged nonchalantly, “This looks more entertaining.”

Steve chuckled, “ _This_?”

“Well you haven't told me your name yet,” His face looked like there was a permanent smirk plastered on his lips, so when he actually did smirk it was sort of surprising that it could get any more intense.

He nodded, “True. I'm Steve. And I'm sure you go by Trouble.”

The bartender glanced over at them, giving off a sigh that no one would hear under the pound of the music

“Hi, Steve.” The young man answered, somehow he'd inched closer without Steve noticing. He wore that knowing expression, like Steve was being left out of a joke,“I'm Tony.”

 

 

 

 

Steve hadn't been in a situation like this since....ever. His new found “friend” had one hand tugging on his hair and the other gripping at the stall door for support. Steve was holding him up with one arm and was pressing against the wall with the other. Neither was making any effort to keep quiet, the bass of the music still pounding around them as Steve fucks up into the other.

“Shit..” Tony hissed, his tipping backward, revealing his tan neck. Steve leaned forward and sucked at the sensitive skin there, earning a new noise from Tony. He couldn't help smiling at the sounds the brunette made, they were so uninhibited. He hadn't had sex with someone new in years, and it was liberating. He'd finally found a way to express his pent up feelings for his soon-to-be-ex- husband. It felt right to be with someone new, even if it was only for this one hour tonight.

Both his hands slid to Tony's hips for better leverage as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Tony cried out as Steve fucked deeper into him.

“God! Fuck..harder, come on, Baby, harder.”

“Don't tell me how-”

“Come on,” Tony growled, giving Steve's hair a real yank, “Fuck me harder.”

Steve narrowed his eyes but couldn't hide his grin. He wished they weren't fucking in a bathroom, if they had been anywhere else he would throw him around and fuck him properly.

“So demanding.” Steve muttered as he shifted Tony against the wall.

“Spoiled kid.” Tony replied, wincing with a moan. He rolled against Steve's hips in an attempt to get even more. No matter how bratty Tony seemed, fucking him was the most fun Steve had had in a very long time. He knew he was coming close but he refused to come first. Cradling Tony with one arm, he wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock, loving the way Tony's eyes rolled back in his head.

Tony dug his nails into Steve's shoulder, riding against him as his groans got louder. The slight pain made Steve shiver, dipping his head forward into Tony's neck. Tony's whines were putting him over the edge, tipping him over into that place in his mind where his husband lived.

 

 

 

Steve tried to close the car door as softly as possible, his head already pounding from last night's drinking. He sighed as he walked up to the large house, wishing he hadn't made plans for the day, wishing he could crawl back to bed. Last night had been one mistake after another, going out at all had been a mistake.

He put on a smile when he was admitted into the house, “Hey.”

Howard Stark smiled and pulled him into a hug, “Steve. It's been too long. So sorry to hear about-”

“It has been a long time.” Steve nodded as he followed Howard in. He'd known Howard for years, helped him land his first job, almost family at times. And now that his life was falling apart, it felt appropriate to go visit someone with their life in such order.

“Are we talking actual divorce? Would you like some coffee? Looks like you had a long night.”

“I would love some.” Steve nodded and leaned against the marble counter, “We haven't really...talked about it. But..I've moved out and he's still fucking other people so..yeah looks that way.”

Howard made a face and sighed, “Sorry to hear that, you two seemed good together.”

Steve shrugged, “You met him once. I just didn't think I'd be getting divorced anytime before I was forty, you know?”

Howard nodded, handing Steve his cup of coffee, “At least it's only your first.”

Steve almost chuckled, “That's true.”

He looked up when a third person entered the kitchen, a lanky, topless young man rubbing his eyes. Howard barely acknowledged that anyone had appeared. Steve had forgotten that Howard had a son, or more appropriately, that Howard's son had grown up. He remembered a scrawny little kid that was always, as Howard put it, under foot. The muscular back that he was now seeing had to be at least nineteen.

Howard glanced at the young man as he poured his own coffee, “Another productive night, Anthony?”

“Affirmative.” Tony nodded, taking a gulp of his coffee as he turned. He almost choked when he saw Steve. Steve's own eyes widening in horror as he recognized why the young man from the night before had looked so familiar. His stomach lurched as he realized he'd fucked Howard's son.

A stupid look spred across Tony's face, a mix between fear and absolute pride. He looked like he was trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

Howard sighed again, “Steve, you remember Anthony. Who obviously can't be bothered to put clothes on.”

“I didn't know we were having company.” Tony chuckled, cradling his cup in his hands as he leaned back against the sink, “Hi, Steve. It's been a long time.”

Steve nodded, trying not to run away screaming. The phone started ringing in another part of the house so Howard excused himself and exited, leaving Steve alone with Tony.

Steve's hands bawled into fists, “Did you know?”

Tony smirked, “A little bit.”

“Oh my god.” He growled, turning away, “You fucking knew who I was? How old are you?!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Old enough.”

Steve frowned back at the other, amazed at how relaxed he was. He ran a hand through his hair, “Why did't you say something? Why did you let it happen?”

“Uh...pretty self-explanatory I think.” Tony grinned, walking forward and taking Steve's cup and pouring his untouched coffee into his own cup, “Calm down, I'm not about to tell Daddy. And it's not like I was planning it, you were the one eying me.”

Steve sucked in his breath, trying to calm down, trying to figure out his next move, “Last night was a mistake.”

Tony crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned down so he was almost face to face with Steve, “You didn't call it a mistake last night. You called it-”

“So sorry about that.” Howard said as he reentered, “Anthony, don't you have anything better to do?”

Tony straightened, taking the coffee mug with him, “Sure. Later, Steve.”

Steve couldn't help but watch as the young man walked away, the same saunter from the night before there in his step. He heard Howard speaking to him but his mind was too distracted enough for the next century and quite frankly, he couldn't look Howard in the eye right now.

 


End file.
